I Don't
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: Who says I don't at the altar, and gets left behind. Tiva.


**You guys, before you be like, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, I HATE..." please, calm down. As much as I didn't like writing this.... I liked it. As it's TIVA. Please, remember this fiction, and will probably never happen in the real show.. it will NEVER happen. ROTFL. Okay.**

**Reminder Disclaimer: Never own anything, execpt for maybe Michael Weatherly..(: Sorry girls. **

---------------------------------------

Three years of dating had finally led to two people standing proudly dressed inside a warm, small cozy home. Not very many people were invited to the wedding but it was big enough for them. All six, but one person showed up to the wedding. It was heartbreaking for the bride for her eyes to desperately to sweep the place, hoping for him to show up. She hoped he would, but he never did. At least he walked her down the aisle, her father, also no-show, also did not RVSP to the wedding invitation that read:

_You are formally invited to_

_the joining of Ziva David and Michael Rivkin_

_Where: The Inn, 1235 Street_

_When: January 23, 2012_

_RVSP: Ziva's apartment or by phone at 1-234-567-890_

Tony had decided not to go, as it was too hard to watch her become "Ziva Rivkin,". It didn't sound right. He also wasn't going because he was scared he'd accidently put one through Rivkin's head.

As she walked down the aisle with Gibbs, she saw Rivkin nervously adjust his tie, but he was smiling. When Gibbs arrived with Ziva down the aisle, he gave her a simple kiss on the head, being careful not to wreck her beautiful curled hair which danced like snowflakes when she walked. He let go of her arm, and stepped into the aisle, where McGee was supposed to be standing. But instead he was standing beside Rivkin, who had to last minute fill in for Tony, who didn't arrive to the wedding.

As she looked out the window, she realized it was pouring down snow and rain, unusual, but somewhat normal. As she turned her attention from the window to her future husband she smiled, he did not return it, but just squeezed her hand, making butterflies bloom like flowers in her stomach. As they progressed time seemed to pass slowly, and occasionally she would carefully sweep her eyes across the empty chair for Tony. But he never showed. She honestly didn't expect him to show. She then began to forget about Tony and pay attention to Rivkin. As they moved towards the "I do," butterflies were no longer small, they were huge.

"Do you..?" were the last words she heard from the priest, before reciting those to famous words among wedded couples.

Rivkin looked more nervous than ever as he recited the words, "I don't. Ziva, I never liked you. I belong to someone else. Agent Julilly Brown," he turned and opened his arms to a woman standing in the back. Ziva began to cry. Tears streaming down her face. Rivkin made his way down the altar and disappeared out the doors with brown haired woman. Gibbs stepped up the altar to comfort Ziva, but she shoved him violently off.

"NO!" she hollered, making her way out of the Inn, "I must go see HIM, Gibbs. Don't try to stop me!"

He chased after her, there was only "two" hims she could possibly want to see. "WHO?"

"HIM!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, almost tripping over himself because he was running so fast. As he brushed himself off he looked up at Ziva who disappeared into the cold, wet climate in her wedding dress. Where she was going he didn't know, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach who it was.

Stepping out into the cold, she could feel the puddles beginning to find their way into her dress bottom. Her shoes were already killing her within the first five minutes. Her hair was becoming heavy and she noticed the hairspray was beginning to slowly come out. Shaking her head as she ran she felt the bobbypins fly out of her hair and crash onto the sidewalk, some splitting in half. Running faster than ever, she realized her shoes were slowing her down, she tore them off and left them on the sidewalk. Several people in the cars slowed down drastically to see this crazy person run along the sidewalk on a day where it was going to drop to -1.

She wrapped her arms around her cold, numbing arms and ran faster than ever. She was going to reach his apartment, even if it meant getting a nasty frostbite.

She ran for another half hour before coming to his street. Several people stared, and one girl shouted, "Mom! Look... it's Barbie!"

Smiling broadly at the thought of being pretty to a small child seemed to wash away the pain, but it didn't last long as she picked the lock into Tony's building. While debating to wait for the elevator, she realized it was broken, and have to take 15 flights of stairs. Pulling up her wedding dress to her knees, she began the long journey. Slowly, but painfully her arms and legs began to warm up, and her cheeks began to get their colour back from the warm, heated building. When she finally reached the long, hallway which had Tony's apartment in it, she ran up to his door, out of breath.

Rapping her knuckles on the door, she heard the familiar sound of things being unlocked from the inside. The man who opened the door was so much different than she'd seen him at work. He looked unshaven, not showered, and dirty. He held a beer in one hand, and he looked depressed.

As he stared at this messy figure in the door, his eyeballs nearly popped out their sockets. "What are you doing here!" he half yelled.

She took a slow, careful step towards him, "Rivkin.. he... left," that was it for both of them.

The beer, clattering onto the carpet, and spilling all over the rug, was no longer the concern as Tony pulled Ziva into the most crushing hug. Letting go of the poor bride he closed the door and sat Ziva down on the couch. There was music playing, and pizza on his living room table. That was the only thing that she could see though, everything else was packed in boxes, or had pricetags on them. She picked up a slice of pizza and bit into it. She then realized how hungry she was. The pizza tasted amazing, compared to what she usually ate. Probably because Rivkin ordered it....

Catously Tony sat down beside Ziva and pulled the pizza from her. "Explain, you are soaking wet, look like a mess, worse than me, actually," he paused, "Never mind, you're as bad as me,"

Her stomach didn't agree with Tony's pizza pull, but she spoke anyways, "When.. you didn't show up, I felt hurt.. and then... he said.. he loved someone else, that Agent Brown girl,"

Turning his face away from Ziva, he'd forgotten what'd he'd seen a week before the wedding, when Rivkin said he was going to leave Ziva at the altar, to be with this Brown person. He'd said it right to Agent Brown. He longed to tell Ziva, but didn't say anything.

Crossing her legs, she took Tony's hand. He turned to face her again, slipped off the ring, and threw it into the trash can. "Don't remember him, no more Rivkin, you understand?"

"Yes sir!" she recited with a giggle.

With a simple grin he kissed her on the cheek. That action caused all colour and some to return to her body. Not noticing her going bright red, he stood up, left the room for about three minutes before returning with sweats, a button up shirt, and a towel. Plopping them down on her crossed legs, she stood up and left into the other room.

Waiting a few minutes, he flicked on the TV to see her favourite movie just starting. Grinning he left it at that. She returned moments later, wearing the baggiest clothes he'd ever seen on her. Her wedding dress was folded over one arm. For the first time he noticed the dirt and muck on them. He also noticed her makeup was all blotched on her face. Staring at each other for a while, they ignored the ringing phones and just stood there. Taking her into a hug, he whispered into her ear, "Your welcome to stay, as long as you'd like,"

She whispered back, tears in her eyes, "Forever and always, it is then,"

They let go of each other, the song, _Forever and Always _playing in the background.

*next morning; 0600 hours*

Gibbs left the elevator with his usual coffee, and he was worried what he might see next. Would Ziva be there, or would she be a miserable depressed person, with DiNozzo not any better. Worried about what he would face he stomped into the office, surprised to see Tony and Ziva hugging. Not just hugging, but they were lip locking. As Gibbs cleared his throat, like there was a frog in it, the two jumped apart, and Ziva blushed so heavily into her hands he could see the redness glowing on her hands. DiNozzo just grinned as he sat down and stared at his Boss.

The big Boss walked up to Ziva and squeezed her shoulder, "Siddown, don't be embarrassed,"

Shakily with nervousness she sat down at her seat, and let out a sigh. She looked up at her Boss before closing her eyes, and leaning into her chair. All eyes were on her, especially Tony's.

"DiNozzo.. stop --" but Gibbs was interrupted when someone frantically knocked Gibbs over, in a rush to get words out.

"I'm so SORRY," wailed the man, flailing his arms he moved towards Ziva. This action made Tony incredibly jealous, and he had to look away somewhere else. "ZIVA, babe, give me another chance. I broke up with Julilly because I loved you more,"

For the split second DiNozzo looked at Ziva he thought she was going to give in, and take the second chance. But her face changed from sympathetic to smug and heated.

"You wish," she snapped at him, "But yesterday you made me realize.. that.. I have in fact loved someone else for four years, and it hasn't been you,"

"Who is it, then, Miss. David?" asked Rivkin, who appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Look at the man sitting across from me. I'm sure his answer will have my name in it, and my answer has his name in it. Me and him are together forever and always." She looked up at DiNozzo who smiled back, and nodded before standing up.

He walked up to Rivkin, who now had two hands placed on her shoulders. He gripped him tightly around the neck before spitting in his face, "Step. Away. From. Her. If. You. Want. To. Live,"

Gibbs obviously felt like they'd forgot about him, because Tony didn't notice him sitting in his desk, trying to get into his email. He failed utterly, and went back to his desk to work on his own work.

Letting go of his tight grip around Rivkin's beefy neck, he told himself to give Michael just enough time to escape before he could put one through his head. He watched as the man struggled to his feet and scampered out of the office before Tony could change his mind on wether to shoot him or not.

Standing up beside Tony she turned and hugged him again. He held her and just as their faces drew closer, their Boss was behind them, his hands on the back of their heads. Seeing the awkward position they were in, Tony let go of her and jogged down to Abby's lab, only to be followed by Ziva.

*two days later*

"Is that the final box, dear?" asked DiNozzo, taking the 10th box from Ziva.

"Yes, that is, all they are is photos. Memories, in fact,"

"Good ones? Ones I'll like?"

"Yes, I think you'll like them,"

Opening the box on his couch, he began to pull out the photos. They were old, and some were new. Most of them were either of her, Ari, or Tali. But the newer ones were of her and him. Them, together, forever.

There was a beautiful one of, right before she walked down the aisle. He could see Gibbs on the side, who had just probably told a very funny joke, telling by the look on Ziva's face. She was covering her mouth, but smiling. It was the perfect photo. Finding the nearest frame, he removed the photo that was in it. It waoges of her and Rivkin. He threw it into the nearest place. The fire. It flamed up and disappeared.

He slipped the photo of her into the frame, and put it on the coffee table. As she walked into the room, he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around to find Ziva with black lipstick smeared across her face, as if she was a quarterback. The wedding dress and a pair of sicssors were held in her arms.

She leaned into him and whispered, "Would you like to join me, _dear_?"

He sat her down on the couch and pulled the sharp object out of her hands, and began to tear up the last, final memory she didn't need.

As they together forever.


End file.
